Anticlere
Anticlere or Reich GradkeepNewgate's War of Betony is a minor city located along the shores of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the Anticlere fiefdom of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Mara. Anticlere has been a prominent settlement throughout High Rock's history, from being one of the original settlements during the Nordic Conquest, to being a major party in the War of Betony. By game *Reich Gradkeep (Arena) *Anticlere (Daggerfall) *Anticlere (Oblivion PSP) Description Geography The city of Anticlere is the capital of the Fiefdom of Anticlere, which is among the many political nations that inhabit the Iliac Bay. The fiefdom is located east of the Kingdom of Daggerfall, and it is relatively large, rivaling the likes of the Barony of Dwynnen and the Fiefdom of Tigonus. Anticlere has an island located off the coast of the Anticlere City coast. Southeast of the city is a large peninsula; further east is a small river that goes deep within the fiefdom. Bordering the region is Shalgora to the west, Daenia to the north, Urvaius to the northeast, and Dwynnen to the east. After the Warp in the West, the Fiefdom of Anticlere was integrated into the Kingdom of Wayrest, but only halfway, the rest was mostly like taken by the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Among the region are several areas notable during the War of Betony including the Cryngaine Field, Ravennian Forest, and the Yeorth Burrowland. The local knightly order is the Knights of the Flame, which extends as far as the Fiefdom of Alcaire. The local temple of the Divines is the Benevolence of Mara, which is seen in places such as Riften in Skyrim and the Glenumbra Moors. The Haarvenu Vampire Clan also occupies the fiefdom. Traditions *The Bretons of Anticlere celebrate Appreciation Day on the 21st of Last Seed. The holiday serves a similar purpose to Thanksgiving in that families gather to eat a bountiful harvest in honor of Mara, the Goddess of Love and the Goddess-Protector of Anticlere.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/calendar-tamriel Calendar of Tamriel] *The Bretons of Yeorth Burrowland celebrate the Waking Day on the 18th of Morning Star. The Bretons of the Burrowland wake the spirits of nature after the winter passes in the region, the ancestors of the Burrowland have celebrated this holiday for years.Holidays of the Iliac Bay History First Era The Nordic Conquest & the Direnni Elves of Balfiera The town of Reich Gradkeep was founded by the Nords of Skyrim along with several other cities including Daggerfall and Camlorn. The First Empire of Nords had expanded far beyond the Druadach Mountains and created settlements across modern-day Greater Bretony as well as areas of the Velothi Mountains. Several years later, the Direnni Clan of High Elves moved into the Iliac Bay and settled on the Isle of Balfiera. Ever since then, the Direnni Hegemony would take control of Greater Bretony and even areas of the Alik'r Desert. The town of Reich Gradkeep was under Direnni control. They were able to do this when the Nords had an internal conflict in the form of the War of Succession. Reich Gradkeep eventually became a home for the Breton populace at the end of the First Era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock The Modern Rivalry between Anticlere and Sensford In 1E 1427, the town of Reich Gradkeep and the hamlet of Sensford went to war against each other, which ended with the Battle of Duncreigh Bridge. The conflict sadly did not accomplish anything between both nations since both villages constantly bragged about their ancient lineages that ruled their home. The burghers of Reich Gradkeep travel to the streets of Sensford to loudly commemorate their victory over the township. This event would cause several brawls and riots across the street. Anticlere has been doing this for several years, even into the Third Era. Third Era The Rise of the Usurper; the Battle of Firewaves In 3E 266, Haymon Camoran raised an army of undead warriors and Daedra to conquer the continent along the western coast, from as far as Arenthia to Northpoint. It was around this year where the Camoran Armada had reached the province of High Rock and the Iliac Bay. Turmoil was erupting throughout Bretony, and it had caused strife between the many kingdoms of the Iliac. The then, Lord of Reich Gradkeep had fallen ill and was on his death bed, he had passed away at the end of the year. Haymon would eventually perish at the Battle of Firewaves at the hand of Baron Othrok and a united naval force of the Iliac Bay. The Camoran Usurper's legacy would not die out after the Usurper Invasion, his son, Mankar Camoran would become the orchestrator of the Oblivion Crisis and the end of the Septim Dynasty.The Fall of the Usurper Reich Gradkeep during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Reich Gradkeep in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Conflict across the Iliac; the War of Betony In 3E 403, the Kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel waged war against each other for the Protectorate of Betony, located on the western end of the Iliac Bay. The city of Reich Gradkeep was ruled by Lord Graddock, he was neutral in the war and wanted to serve as a neutral facilitator for a treaty between the two. After several confrontations, the two parties met with Lord Graddock at the castle in Reich Gradkeep. A member of the Daggerfall Court, Lord Vanech wrote a faulty treaty that gave the city of Daggerfall a majority of the rights to Daggerfall, King Camaron had a very keen eye on the situation and realized the deception within the treat. Camaron reacted negatively, and both his and King Lysandus' guards attacked each other, the halls of Castle Reich Gradkeep were covered in blood at the Riot in Reich Gradkeep.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] Riot of Reich Gradkeep & the Tragedy of King Lysandus The armies of both Daggerfall and Sentinel moved into the Anticlere fiefdom, bypassing the Ravennian Forest and into the Cryngaine Field of Anticlere. The Battle of Cryngaine Field was a decisive battle in the War of Betony as it affected both nations for several years, even into the Oblivion Crisis and the Fourth Era. The battle went even between Daggerfall and Sentinel; the tables had turned when a large thick fog created Skakmat had enveloped the battlefield, blinding both armies in the process. Lord Woodborne of Wayrest used the fog to assassinate King Lysandus with an arrow of poison. Upon this news, Prince Gothryd, who was present on the battlefield, was made the King of Daggerfall during the battle and moved into the fight to kill King Camaron, who everyone believed to kill Lysandus. Gothryd and Camaron dueled to the death, and Gothryd emerged victoriously. Lord and Lady Graddock, along with their heir to the throne, Lady Mara Graddock were casualties to the Riot in Reich Gradkeep. The city was ravaged by this conflict, not only did soldiers attack each other, but looters and pillagers ransacked the homes and took advantage of the situation. After Graddock, the only person to inherit the throne was a then sickly infant. Graddock's cousin, Auberon Flyte assumed the throne of Reich Gradkeep and renamed the city into Anticlere, after their ancestral home. Anticlere during the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the city of Anticlere was under the control of Lord Auberon Flyte and Lady Doryanna Flyte, both of whom were the leaders of the Knights of the Flame. Auberon had sadly contracted the Guedilioc Plague from an Argonian diplomat from Black Marsh and it caused excessive aging, to the point where he appears to be his nineties. Doryanna Flyte would become the de facto leader of Anticlere while her husband was sickly. Doryanna was talented in politics and used the seal of Anticlere to enforce her beliefs and ideals for the fiefdom. Mayor Perwright of Anticlere was against her notions and her actions but was fearful of speaking out. Rumor has it that Doryanna was seducing the imprisoned guildmaster of the Anticlere Thieves Guild, even going as far as freeing him from prison. Doryanna would rule Anticlere for several years. Anticlere's integration into the Kingdom of Wayrest The Fiefdom of Anticlere, along with other regions, were annexed into the Kingdom of Wayrest during the Warp in the West. The Wayrest Kingdom was vast, and it extended from half of Anticlere to the Gavaudon fiefdom all the way to the Bjoulsae River. The other half of Anticlere was ruled by the Kingdom of Daggerfall which was under the control of King Gothryd and Queen Aubk'i. The Wayrest Kingdom had recently dealt with the loss of King Eadwyre. Eadwyre's daughter, Elysana was named the Queen of Wayrest and had ties with her step-mother, Queen Barenziah and her half-brother, Helseth Hlaalu. Elysana was a feared ruler and allied with the Orsimer of the Third Orsinium and Gortwog gro-Nagorm.Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Gallery Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Fiefdom of Anticlere in the Iliac Bay. Anticlere (Oblivion PSP).jpg|Anticlere as it appears in the unreleased Oblivion PlayStation Portable version. Appearances * * * *''The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion (PSP)'' * es:Anticlere it:Anticlere pt:Anticlere Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities